stokedfandomcom-20200213-history
The Kahuna
"Whoa, what's up summer staff? I'm The Kahuna, I drive the shuttle for the hotel, so any time you need to get into town, just look for me, just look for the Kahuna." -The Kahuna, introducing himself to the groms in "Welcome to Paradise, Dudes!" The Kahuna is the best surfer at Sunset Beach. He first appears bringing the new groms to Surfer's Paradise Ridgemount Resort on the Whalebus. Throughout the show he acts like the cool uncle towards the young surfers, helping them to get out of trouble and giving them somewhat helpful advice. Along with being the bus driver, he also runs the Big Wave Movie Theatre, however admission to the theatre is pretty much anything with use. The Kahuna also had a pet fish named Fluffy who was cooked in "Penthouse of Horror" which he accidentally brought back to life during Fluffy's funeral. When Fluffy is about to attack Emma and Johnny, the Kahuna grabs some shrimp forks and hits Fluffy, and he later eats the zombie fish. The Kahuna's personality is that of your stereotypical surfer. He can be easily distracted by stuff, is obsessed with anything to do with the ocean, and is into superstitious surfer curses and legends. The Kahuna lives a little surf hut full of knicknacks and trinkets. Also, he has a large variety of jobs that he does like teaching classes, fixing stuff, and even decorating. However The Kahuna doesn't get paid with money but in anything that has somewhat of a value. Trivia *He resembles deceased comedian George Carlin (who was also a hippie, but Carlin did not surf). *The Kahuna has two steady jobs: #Drives the Orca Bus for tourists/employees. #Owns and works at the Big Wave Movie Theatre, and takes anything as currency. *The Kahuna owns a beach house near Sunset Beach, as seen in "The Very Very Very Very Very Important Guest", "O Broseph, Where Art Thou?", "Mr. Wahine", "The Pirate Who Came To Lunch" and The Day the Sea Stood Still. *The Kahuna owns a Volkswagen Type 2 seen parked at his house. *He is like an uncle to the groms, as he will help them out with any and all of their plans. *He seems to be out of it most of the time, since he didn't know that he was going out with Reef's mom . *He had a pet fish named Fluffy, until Kelly caught it and had it cooked into a fishstick in "Penthouse of Horror". *He knows Surf voodoo since he brought his fish back to life. *He sometimes goes skin diving. *The Kahuna has a pet skunk named Armpit. *The Kahuna's real name is currently unknown. *The Kahuna owns three chickens and a large pig. *He makes flip-flops out of leaves but has a hard time remembering which one goes on the right foot. *The Kahuna's iPhone is white. *The Kahuna does some modeling as seen in "The Pirate Who Came to Lunch" *Kahuna has a variety of jobs and abilities shown so far: #Surfer's Paradise shuttle bus driver #Movie theatre owner and projectionist #Sunset Beach's only cab driver #Tow truck driver #Surf forecaster #Aquarium repairman #Feeding the denizens of the lobbyquarium #Taxidermist #Welder #Astronomer #Stem Cell Reseacher #Go-Cart Mechanic #Electrician #''Tai chi'' instructor #Veterinarian for the denizens of the lobbyquarium Quotes "Who hired you?!" -Bummer, "Charging into the Night" "Hold on, incoming Bummer!" -Kahuna, proving he hates Bummer "No problemo, Operation Stall the Bum Man is in effect!" -Kahuna, "Charging into the Night" Appearances *Welcome to Paradise, Dudes! *Another Grom Bites the Dust (does not speak) *Waves of Cheese *The Very Very Very Very Very Important Guest *Fast Times when the Rip Tide's High *Reef And That Evil Totem *Charging into the Night *Reef, Broseph, and Emma's Totally Stupid Adventure *Boards of Glory *Groms Gone Wild *Chum Music *Penthouse of Horror *Mr. Wahine *The Pirate Who Came To Lunch *Grand Theft Whale Bus *A Boy Named Leslie *The Day the Sea Stood Still *The Make-Out Fake-Out *Surf Surf Revolution *I Like Beaver Butts and I Cannot Lie *Grumpy Old Brahs *Clinging in the Rain Gallery Kahuna.png|The Kahuna introduces himself to the groms. Exaltaţii ep 1 015_0008.jpg Exaltaţii ep 6 009_0001.jpg Exaltaţii ep 6 010_0001.jpg Exaltaţii ep 6 010_0002.jpg Exaltaţii ep 6 010_0003.jpg Exaltaţii ep 6 010_0004.jpg Bus.PNG vlcsnap-2010-10-11-20h23m30s32.png vlcsnap-2010-10-11-20h23m37s96.png vlcsnap-2010-10-11-20h23m56s24.png vlcsnap-2010-10-11-20h24m00s69.png Kahuna caught by wind.jpg Category:Characters Category:Surfers Category:Staff Members Category:Males